Songs, so many songs
by Rawrz I'm a Nicosaur
Summary: Arthur walks in on his boyfriend kissing another student and ends it. Well the Albino tries to think of a new way to win him back. Terrible summary is terrible. PRUK. Mentions of Pruhung and little mentions of Pruaus. Will be a song fic in the second chapter.


Arthur stood, eyes wide in shock as he watched his boyfriend kiss the Hungarian girl, Elizabeth, in an empty classroom, abandoned for lunch time. A streak of pain shot through him as he watched them make out for a moment, small tears pricked at the edge of his eyes as he did so. They threatened to spill at any moment. After the initial shock passed he finally gained the courage to do something about it.

"G-gil... Gilbert!" he shouted, his lower lip quivering slightly as he was close to tears. The albino quickly pushed the girl away and instantly turned towards him, obviously in panic. They stared at each other for a moment, Arthur with a saddened expression and Gilbert with one of shock. Then Arthur slowly stepped forward towards the German, with an emotionless expression.

He slowly raised his hand up slowly to caress the male's face briefly before slapping him roughly across the face. A bright red mark was imprinted on the red eyed male's face as more tears fell down his face.

"Prince-"

"I hate you! You bloody cheater! It's over! I hope you're happy! Wanker!" Arthur shouted, or more likely roared as he quickly ran out of the room with a loud sob.

Gilbert watched in shock for a moment before slowly turning to Elizabeth with a large frown on his face, glaring slightly. "You bitch!" he roared over at her. "You swore Arthur wouldn't see this, so how did he find us! You told him didn't you!? This is all your fault, so go tell him now!" he growled slightly before quickly approaching her, as if he was going to smack her. However stopped when she opened her mouth to speak.

Elizabeth glared right back. "No, idiot. This is all your fault, you tell him," she flipped her hair calmly over her shoulder before leaving the room with a small huff. Just before leaving she turned around and stuck her tongue out at the male. "Bastard," with that said she left the room with a small laugh as she felt pleased with herself.

Gilbert watched in shock for a moment before he fell to his knees, clutching on to his red sweatshirt, he gave a small sob. Oh god, he could only feel pain, both physically and mentally. He slowly buried his face into his hands as his shoulders shook, as if he carried a heavy burden.

The bell soon rang in a shrill tone, which was rather unwelcoming, as he didn't want to move. So as other students started filing in, they stared at him suspiciously as he cried. They all knew of his pranks and they figured this was another one. They all figured he was faking it, so he could jump up and laugh at them when they attempted to help. So none of them even gave him a pitying look, they just ignored him, sitting down in their seats or talking amongst themselves in various points around the room.

The teacher soon walked in and he lightly glared at the male, also knowing about his reputation of pranking, having been on the receiving end one too many times. "Gilbert, please leave this isn't your class. Also if this is another one of your pranks you are going to the principal... again," he said slowly in a threatening tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

However as Gilbert lifted his head up, everyone gave a loud gasp as they spotted tears running down his face, they were all pretty certain those were real. Slowly standing up he headed towards the door ready to leave. However he shouted out a loud swear, as if he was cursing the world, than left slamming the door behind him. The class whispering around, spreading rumors already.

As Gilbert walked, in his distress he took his anger out on a wall, a meer twenty feet away from the classroom he had just been it. Uncaring of the large population of students surrounding him as he did. "That fucking bitch! The whore! I'm going to kill her!" With each exclamation he slammed his fist into the wall, large tears dripping down his face. As he continued to shout out profanities, he suddenly had an idea, a stupid one but an idea. He smashed his fist into the wall much rougher then earlier, blood stained the white wall of the school, he felt oddly pleased. It slowly dripped down his hand, dripping on to the floor, collecting in a very small pool. He wasn't done with his rant quite yet however. "Arthur! DAMNIT! This is so unawesome!" he collapsed on his knees again, he continued to sob for another moment, he soon realized something. He would have to come up with a plan to win Arthur back, or he never would. Quickly standing up with a completely flipped around personality, he hurridly dashed down the hall to find Francis and Antonio. They could help him with his plan.

Oh he would win Arthur back one way or another. He would stop at nothing until he had him back.

PrukPrukPruk

Arthur stared motionless at the front room, he looked rather similar to Lukas at this moment with little emotion. Slightly adjusting his sweater vest as he watched the teacher teach, he gave a rather sad sigh, his voice slightly shuddering as he did. He knew he shouldn't have ever fallen in love with him, everyone warned him, even a few teachers.

He knew it was wrong in the beginning and he had hated the male due to his troublemaking, it was rather annoying as he was the student concil president. However after so long of telling the male to change his attitude, he slowly fell in love with the cocky albino, he didn't mind that fact at all. Gilbert was different then everyone thought, he had a very complex personality. He could be an arsehole at times, however be really sweet as well. He was really protective of him as well, he faced off against Ivan, the school bully, just to keep him safe. He was secretly romantic as well, if he hadn't been, he would never have gotten Arthur to love him anyways. Oh god, he loved him so much... but he couldn't.

He was conflicted, to forgive him or just leave him completely. He didn't know... he wasn't certain at this point. He could pick the safe route and just dump him, or he could pick the bad route and stay with him. It should have been obvious but it wasn't.

After awhile he soon found himself attempting to pay attention to the lesson, but he honestly couldn't, his thoughts would wander around too much. So he eventually gave up, figuring it wasn't really worth it. Arthur was thinking so much, he didn't notice when the last bell of the day rang out, and when everyone left the classroom quickly so they wouldn't be late for the bus or rides. After awhile of sitting, the teacher soon seemed to realized that Arthur wasn't going to leave, and quietly approached him.

"Hey, Artie, you alright there? You seemed kinda out of it dude," he had questioned with a worried frown on his face. He had a deep concern for all of his students, no matter how many times they had gotten in trouble. Or how popular, he didn't mind appearances either.

Arthur snapped out of his thoughts and glanced over at the teacher. "Yes, I'm fine Mr. Jones, I've just been thinking about stuff. It's not important, honestly, I shouldn't even be worrying about it. I'm not even certain why I am. Well goodbye then," he gave a small smile to the teacher before picking his stuff up and leaving the classroom quickly.

As he continued to walk, he honestly had no idea how he was going to get home. Gilbert always gave him a ride. Sighing lightly he glanced around, the buses had already left. He would just have to walk home then. Not that there was a problem with that, he enjoyed the rain after all... he would only get wet. As he walked he gave a small sigh, so maybe he didn't enjoy it after all.

PrukPrukPruk

Currently, Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis, sat outside of the back of school, exactly fifteen minutes after school had ended. They weren't supposed to be out here, but hey, why not? I mean, important matters had to be discussed. Which was exactly what Gilbert was doing, much to the annoyance of the other two.

"Yeah, then the bitch told me to make out with her, or she would tell the whole school I lost my virginity to the unawesome music teacher. So I did, but Arthur somehow found us, which is weird because she made sure it was discreet. So I think she told him some rude unawesome things to him. So we need to come up with an awesome plan to win him back," Gilbert explained with a large but sad grin on his face as he finished. Secretly praying that they would find a way to win his green eyed princess back. He toyed with the cross necklace around his neck, he stayed silent otherwise.

The other two nodded slightly and quietly began conversing amongst themselves, leaving the Albino out of it. After a moment, they slowly turned back to him and nodded hesitantly in a small agreement. They were obviously unsure over their answer or were doing it just because they were best friends.

"Gil... we'll help you win back thee Brit. But we are not happy about it," Francis said with a small frown on his face as he was upset by the turn of events. Especially with Gilbert cheating on his boyfriend. Even if he didn't like Arthur, it was still cruel. Also those rumors would have been nothing compared to the others that had been said about the male, so it wouldn't have mattered.

"We don't mind you dating~ But you did a really stupid thing. You're lucky Arthur didn't smack you, like Lovi did to me. We both know he would if not heartbroken, Si?" he added in which the other two nodded in mutual agreement. The Spaniard winced and rubbed his cheek at the thought of being smacked again, Lovino really didn't go easy on him, despite the fact they had been dating for so long. A year to be exact, well a year and four months.

"Alright, but what should we do? I need something that will be quick and efficient, I can't stand the idea of it taking years," Gil replied with a small frown. The other two nodded in response as they thought of the different directions they could take. Francis was much better at this and had many ideas, well the other two couldn't think of many. Not having much experience with this.

As they contemplated over ideas, Francis seemed to have come up with an idea that would hopefully work. So as he explained what they would do Antonio and Gilbert gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement.

"This will work, keseseseses~ Or I'm not Awesome," Gilbert said followed by his usual laugh as he leaned against the wall of the school. Oh it would definitely work, he was awesome, so that automatically made sure all of his plans would work. He would have his princess soon.

xxx

I feel like I have failed... this is honestly just an idea I typed out quickly. If there are any mistakes please let me know.


End file.
